Love Life
by mini me719
Summary: Thing are going fine for Draco. he has everything he wants. untill he must chose between his love and his life
1. Chapter 1: Reasons to Change

**Chapter one: Reasons to Change**

Draco had changed. As much as he hated to admit it, he had. And there was a reason he'd changed. Ginny Weasley. He'd recently found himself thinking of nothing but her. Ever since he'd run in to her at Diagon Alley (literally). Actually she ran in to him. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran in to him.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco said as he got up

"Sorry your Ferretness" she spat

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere snogging Potthead?"

"Careful Malfoy, you wouldn't want that pug faced wench of your to see you with another girl."

"Oh please; she wouldn't think twice about you."

"Honestly Malfoy, I don't think you've ever actually had a relationship with someone. All you do is snog." Then she turned on her heel and walked off. Draco stood there watching her walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why did she have to say than? She messed up the last few precious days of his summer break. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't think of any girl he'd actually had a relationship with. (Pansy Parkinson didn't count. But how would she know that. Had she been in a relationship)? He also couldn't figure out what made Ginny so attractive all of a sudden. Well what ever it was, he was determined to find out. And Hogwarts was the best place to do that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Ron and Ginny hugged their parents one last time before getting on the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on Gin, Harry and Hermione said they'd find us a compartment." Ron grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down the rows.

"Ron I can walk fine on my own" Ginny said. Ron slid the compartment door open to see Harry and Hermione waiting for them.

"There you are." Harry said looking up at his two red headed friends.

"Sorry, mum got all weepy; she can't believe this is our last year." Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"With the grades you got, neither can I." Ginny teased.

"Shut up Ginny"

"It's true though" Harry said

"Oh sure take her side."

They all laughed. Harry had broken up with Ginny at the end of the last school year. But they were still close. He was like another brother to Ginny, so it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So how was your summer Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Not bad. We went down to see the rest of my family in July." Just then the sweets cart rolled by.

"Ohhh I'm hungry, I'll be right back." Ginny walked out of the compartment.

"Anything from the trolley?"

"I'll have a pumpkin pasty and three chocolate frogs please." Ginny said

"Eating a little much aren't you weaselett?"

"Ugh, shove off ferret." She was hoping not to run in to him

"Just noticing that's all." Draco was trying not to show he liked her but it was harder then he thought it would be and she wasn't making it any easier. He suddenly realized that he was staring at her. He looked away immediately. Unfortunately Ginny had noticed this.

"See you at school ferret."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks Gin" Ron said, quickly opening the box to see what wizard card he'd got.

"Oh great just another Dumbledore" Ron wearily and tossed his card on to the seat

"Ron!" said Ginny kicking him

"Owe, what did I… oh sorry Harry." Professor Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape last year.

"There was nothing you could've done Harry." Ginny said comfortingly. "H didn't want you to get hurt". He just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't ask her?" Blaise asked.

"No I didn't get a chance to; she noticed that I was staring at her."

Blaise was the only person Draco had told about how he felt about Ginny.

"Then what?"

"She said "see you at school ferret" and walked away."

"Ouch"

"Thanks."

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"I think I'll wait until classes start"

"Well you'd better do it soon before someone else does. Of course if I were you, I wouldn't bother about asking her at all."

"Blaaaise"

"Not that I think it's a bad thing to do, Blaise said quickly, "It's just; think what people will say."

"I don't care what people say, you should know that."

"Yeah but the Slytherins will be pissed when they find out that your going out with a girl form another house, especially if it's a Gryffindor."

"So. What don't you get about _I don't care_"

"Okay, I was only warning you."

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Of coourse you can I have nooo doubt."

"Thanks I knew I could count on your support in my time of need. It means so much to me." The two laughed.

"Come on we should probably get into our robes."

_One good thing about today_, Draco though, _I found out one thing that makes Ginny soo attractive. Her attitude_. That one was easy. The others were going to be harder, but the hardest thing was coming up. Asking Ginny out.


	2. Chapter 2: Tommorrow

**Hey!!!!!!!!!!! Ok this is my first story that Ive written for this so I hope you like it. Please no flames except for kerina then I excpect it since I did the same thing for you. Oh and thanks for helping me get started with this. I also have to give a whole lot of credit and thanx to my big brother, Brian., who has helped me soo much in the making of the forst two chapters and the next few. Lyl Bri.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Tomorrow**

The school year started up again. Classes were as hard as ever, and in no time the four friends were all swamped with homework. Well, except for Hermione, of course.

"This is outrageous!" Ron said one night, as they were all sitting in the common room. "I thought this year was supposed to be easy."

"Well, if you'd done your assignment when you first got it you wouldn't have this problem, would you?"

"Why aren't you complaining? You have more homework than all of us!"

"Because, Ronald, unlike you I did my work when I got it."

"Oh would you two stop arguing?" Ginny said.

"For people who are going out you sure do fight a lot," Harry said. Ron and Hermione had been going out for a few months. They weren't fighting as much as they used to, though.

"Well, I think that's all I'll I'm gonna do tonight. Thanks Hermione." Ginny gathered up all her papers and books and headed up to the girls dormitory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So have you thought of how you're going to ask her?"

"I have no idea. I need a time when she's alone and her stupid brother isn't around." Draco had been thinking about it for a week now but he still hadn't come up with a good enough plan. "But I think I'm going to ask her tomorrow. I just don't know when."

Just then, Pansy Parkinson walked in to the Slytherin common room. "Why hello Draco, Blaise," she said and sat down right next to Draco.

"That's the only problem I'm going to have to get rid of," Draco said, glaring at Pansy.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure out some way to remove that "problem." You always do," Blaise said, trying not to laugh.

"What problem, Draky?" Pansy asked, sliding her hand on to Draco's knee.

"Nothing, Pansy, mind your own business." He pushed her hand off of his knee. He looked at Blaise for help.

Blaise just gave him an evil smile. "This is your battle mate, not mine."

"Why don't you try being useful for once?" Draco said getting up.

"Well we can't all be like you, now can we, Draco?" Blaise said, stifling his laughter.

"This is all sooo hilarious for you isn't it?"

"Actually it is."

"What are you two talking about?" Pansy interrupted.

"Nothing, Pansy; would you please butt out?" Draco said, irritated. Why did Pansy have to be so annoying? He turned his back to her.

"Oh, how about right after breakfast?" Blaise suggested, continuing their previous conversation. "If you leave right before her, you can meet her outside and ask her there, without anyone there to interrupt you."

"Yeah, that would work, and then her idiot brother couldn't mess things up," Draco said. "But what if she thinks that it's just a joke, that I'm not being serious?"

"Then you tell her that you are and that you really mean it. Tell her why and then... well I guess the rest is up to her."

"Whoa," Draco said. "She might not say yes. I never thought about that, I just thought it would be instinctive to say yes, at least to me."

"Has a girl ever turned you down before?"

"No. At least if they did they weren't important enough to remember. Man, I really hope she says yes. That would be awesome."

"Yeah but it would suck if she didn't."

"True. Well, all I can do is try. Right?"

"Or make a potion of some sort to get what you want."

"I don't think I'll be doing that. We'll just have to wait and see." Then he realized that Pansy was still sitting right there hearing everything they'd said. "Uhhhhh," was all he could say. But then he wished he hadn't said anything because she immediately bombarded him with questions.

"Who are you asking? What are you asking? Why after breakfast? Do I know her? Is it me? But I don't have a brother! Is she in Slytherin? Is she in her seventh year? How do you know her? Is there something you're not telling me? Why are you hiding things form me Draco? I thought we were close. Are we—

"Pansy! Stop with the questions! It's _nothing_that concerns you. Ok? It's none of your business what, or whom I'm asking. I don't _have_ to tell you nor do I _intend_ to tell you. As to us being close; we have _never_ been close that is just a figment of your imagination. There is no way I would _ever_want to be close to you. I _don't_like you." Draco let out a deep breath and stormed out of the room.

"Nice going Parkinson." Blaise said and followed Draco out. "Draco?"

"I'm fine she just gets on my nerve, that's all."Draco said. He opened the door the room he and Blaise were sharing. "I'm going to bed. Night Blaise."

He actually didn't go to bed; at least not right away. He lay awake in bed thinking._ Tomorrow's the day. The day I ask Ginny Weasley out. I never thought that would happen. I hope she says yes. She really is nice. Well, not to me but that's because she doesn't really know me. She's only seen one side of me. I'll just have to show her. I can do that. I will do that. I really want this to work, and I'm prepared to work at it. Even if than means being nicer to her friends, and brother. Except Potter, I don't think I'll ever be nice to him. Oh well, I wont know anything until tomorrow. _


	3. Chapter 3: Help from a Ferret

**Chapter Three: Help From a Ferret**

"Ginny, Earth to Ginny," Ron said repeatedly poking his sister.

"I remember how to get rid of bones the was Lockheart did!" Ginny said pointing her wand at the had that was poking her.

"You okay Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like I'm forgetting to do…. Oh no! I forgot to do my history of magic assignment for Professor Bins," She said jumping up. "I'll see you guys later." And she walked out.

Blaise nudged Draco in the arm. He looked up. Blaise nodded his head toward the door. He looked at the door in time to see Ginny walking out.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Blaise asked. Draco smiled at him.

"Wish me luck," He said.

"I wish you all the luck in the world with this one mate." Draco got up and followed Ginny out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny had barely started up the steps when she heard foot steps behind her. She really didn't pay attention to it or she would've walked away from him.

"Hey Weasley wait up. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy walking up to her.

"what do you want Malfoy I'm kinda in a hurry." She said and started to walk away. He stuck his arm out and grabbed hers to stop her.

"Wait a sec. I just want to talk I swear." He said letting go of her arm.

"Look Malfoy, I need to go to the library to finish some work. I'd be happy to insult you any other time but right now I'm sorta busy." And she walked away again.

"that's fine you walk I'll talk." He said as he caught up to her." Do you remember that day in Diagon Alley?"

"Ummmmm why?"

"Where you told me that I'd never had a relationship?" he said

"Oh. So?"

"Well to tell you the truth, you were right I have never had a real relationship before. I just was with the girls, never really caring"

"So your scum. Tell me something I don't know," She said. They reached the library and she went in, leaving him out there. But he just followed her.

"That wasn't the point. The point was that you were right, and I wanted to change that."

"So change it you don't need my permission," She said. She sat down at the first table, opened her book and started writing. He sighed; this was herder that he thought. He looked at the paper she was writing.

"Oh Binns, he's tough, especially this year," he sat down next to her. "Do you want help?" he asked.

"Sure; wait why do you want to help me?" she asked skepticaly.

"Well, I dunno, but sixth year is tough for most people, so I thought I'd ask."

"Oh, well ok. But if i fail, I'm blaming you." she replyed sliding the book over to him.

"Don't worry, if I wanted to help you fail I do something else."

"Good to know."

It actually worked pretty well. They spent the morning in the library working. Draco would look up the information she needed, and she would fit it into her paper. When they weren't talking about the paper they just talked. about alot of things. (Quiditch, school, life ect). Ginny never realised how nice he could be. Or funny. She couldnt stop laughing at his jokes or impressions of hr friends. It made getting the work done a lot easier, and more fun. She was almost sad when they'd finished.

" Well i think that should get you a farely good grade." Draco said as they cleaned up they books and rolls of parchment.

"Yeah, and now I know who to ask for help when I didn't finish homework, thanks Ferret." Ginny smiled at him.

"Any time Weaslett." He smiled back. It was the first time that Ginny had actually seen him smile.That wasn't a smirk. It was nice, and it didn't make him look wierd like it might have for someone else.

"Thanks again Malfoy," Ginny said as the left the library. " I'd better get a good grade on this, or I'll be pissed."

"Well if you don't, let me know and I'll go straighted out Binns for you." She laughed.

"Well I'd better head to class. See ya Malfoy." Then she turned and started up the stairs towards class. Draco headed for the Slytherin common room. He couldn't wait to tell Blaise about his morning. He didn't care that he didn't ask her out. He just spent the entire morning with Ginny, and that was good enough. And she got to see another side of him. Maybe asking her out would be easier than he thought, but maybe he'd give it some time.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Friends

**Hey!! So I had a run in with a stupid 7th grader named Patrick the other day, it was really funny. Me and my friends were making fun of him and he didn't really get it. So he had his little friends come over to try and annoy us but it didnt work. Don't you just love it when younger kids think there sooo much better than you, when they're not. And when you insult them and the don't get it. Haha. So any way, you all (the 2 people who have read my story) know the drill, read, review, make me happy. That's your entire goal in life isn't it. Hehe just kidding. **

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Friends**

"What!" Blaise almost yelled after he Draco told him about his morning with Ginny. "I thought today was supposed to be the 'big' day, or something." He was pacing back and forth.

"Hey, I'm just glad I could sit down next to her for more than five seconds with out her pushing me away."

"So what happened?"

"Well at first she wouldn't listen to me,"

"Not many people do." Blaise pointed out.

"Any way; after I offered to help her with her assignment for Binns she opened up, but then she had to go to class, so we said good-bye and, that's it."

Draco sat back in the leather arm chair replaying that morning in his head. It couldn't have gone more perfectly.

"Ok ok, so now what?" Blaise asked. He finally stopped pacing and took a seat on the couch opposite Draco.

"I think I'll wait a little bit before asking her out, maybe that way she'll be more likely to say yes, if she knows me better."

"What ever works mate. Hey I've been wondering, why haven't you been bouncing these plans off of Crab and Goyle, like you usually do?" Blaise asked

"What those imbeciles? They couldn't keep up. I would if it weren't the fact that this plan is so much more important than most of my other plans I'd tell them. I needed someone who I could actually talk to and who could tell me what he thinks," Draco said. "The only reason I tell them anything is because,

1: they're too stupid to realize what I'm saying

2: I'm stronger with spells than they are so I can bully them in to doing what I want. And

3: if they say something I don't like, I can just curse them."

Thanks." Blaise said

"Anytime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the next few weeks passed, Draco grew increasingly worried. He hadn't spoken to Ginny since the morning they were in the library. It didn't help that Blaise kept reminding him that he'd better ask her out soon before someone else did. He was right though. If he didn't do it soon, she was sure to be asked out by someone else. None of his classes were nere hers or around the same times she had.

" Oh I know, ask her to go with you to the next Hogsmead trip." Blaise suggested.

"Hmm, thats not a bad idea Blaise." Draco said he got up from the table from lunch.

"Where are you going?"

"What you didn't expect me to sit around waiting until the last minute did you?" and he waked out of the Great Hall. Acutally, he did wait. He waited until it was almost to was almost to late.

"Ginny!" He yelled as she came out of her final class of the day."Oy' Weasley."

Luna nudged Ginny, and nodded her head in his direction. she turned around to see who had called her name.

"I'll see you later Luna." She said. she moved out of the door way and stood on the side waiting.

"Yes Malfoy?" she said

"Umm, I was wondering, if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" He said trying not to sound too anxious.

"Like a date?" Ginny teased.

"No no just, as, friends. If you want to." He said quickly.

"Ohhh I see. Well in that case... ok. I'll go with you. Just don't tell my brother." She smiled at him waiting to see his reaction. He just stood there. He hadn't regestered what was just said to him.

"Great, wonderful, see you tomorrow."

Ginny laughed. "See you tomorrow Malfoy." she turned and walked down toward the Great Hall for lunch.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco lay on his bed that night thinking. this could be the best day of his life. of course he'd have to see what would tomorrow. Just as he was in the middle of daydreaming Blaise walked in.

"Oy' Malfoy what's the deal? You completley missed dinner tonight. And you didn't even tell me what happened with you and Ginny today. Hey are you even listening to me?" he grabed his pillow and threw it at Draco's head.

"Oww. Oh Blaise it's only you." and went back to day dreaming.

"Only me. Only me! It's only the only person whom you've told about your little fantasy!I-"

"Blaise I'm right here you don't have to shout. Oh and she said yes by the way, thanks for asking." Draco said sitting up

"Oh that's nice- She WHAT!!!!"

"Again you don't have to shout. I said she said yes to Hogsmead. You need to start listening more."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Blaise asked

"I came right here after. I didn't talk to anyone. Sorry."

"Well just don't mess it up, I won't be there to hold your hand and keep you in line." Blaise and Draco sat up for a while longer talking about the next day.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco waited for Ginny by the carriages as the students filed out and ran into the carriages with thier friends. Ginny got out before Harry, Ron, and Hermione so they wouldn't see her get in with Malfoy. She waved to him when she say him standing by a carriage. He opened the door for her and followed in.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ginny asked once they started moving.

"What ever you would like to do Ginny. I don't care." Draco said.

They talked for most of the ride. About that day, themselves; Ginny couldn't stop laughing. She told him all of the ridiculous things her family did. They didn't realize how long they'd been talking because they reached Hogsmead and just kept talking.

" So do you want lunch first, or do you want to shop?" Draco asked.

"How about lunch. I'm kinda hungry."

"Ok, why don't head over to the Three Broomsticks."

They ate lunch and then looked in shops. Draco insisted that he buy her something but she wouldn't let him.

"Really, I don't need anything." she said after they left the last shop.

"But I don't mind, you came with me today so it's the least I can do." Draco said and ran back inside. Ginny looked around; coming down the street was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They waved when they saw her. She waved back, and looked in to the window to see if Draco was comming. He was paying for the gift, but it was to late they were already there.

"Hey Gin, where've you been?" Ron asked.

"Oh I'm spending the day with a... friend. He.. she's in the shop now, I told her I'd wait here." Ginny said. She couldn't let them know that she'd been hanging out with Draco all day.

"Ok, well have fun Gin we'll see you later." They walked off toward the jokeshop. Ginny Let out a sigh of releaf, it worked, for now.

The ride back to Hogwarts seemed shorter to Ginny. She kept looking at the braclet Draco had bought her. It was silver with red stones all around it. She smled at him.

"Thank you for coming with me today Ginny." Draco said.

"Oh your welcome. It was fun," Ginny took one of the candies she'd bought from Honeydukes and unwrapped it. "But just out of curiosity, why did you ask me to come?"

"Oh well, I thought you might enjoy aweekend away from everything. And, isn't that what friends do?"

"Yeah, I guess it is, even if the friends are... unexpected."

"Sometimes the unexpected frindships are the best."

"Yeah, definately," Ginny looked out the window and then back at Draco. "Thanks for today Draco, it was wonderful."

"Anytime Ginny." The carriages pulled up at the school and students poured out. Ginny and Draco walked up to the front steps.

As she started to walk back into the school Ginny stoped. She turned around th face Draco.

"Hey, Draco? Would you like to go with me to the next Hogsmead trip. As... _friends?_"

"Sure Ginny, What ever you'd like." Ginny beamed and then walked back toward the entrance hall, and was lost in the wave of students. Draco smiled to himself. This was working out to be even better than he ever could've imagined


	5. Chapter 5: Questions&Answers

**Sup my people! ok so i have to give a tiny bit of credit to karina for helping me with her poetic genius on the small poem in this chapter. so there you go. the tiny scrap of credit you deserve. so any way this chiapter is a little sweet. so watch out Karina, i know you didnt like gushy things, but who knows, maybe things will change now that things have taken an... _interesting_ turn. lol. i'm so evil, I love it

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Questions & Answers

The next weeks went great for both Ginny and Draco. For some reason, after their time at Hogsmead they seemed to see more and more of each other. Most of that wasn't accidental. Both of them went some what out of their way to see each other in the halls. Even if it was only for a few seconds, it was something. Neither of them could wait for the next trip to the village. The hardest part for Ginny was trying to keep her plans with Draco secret from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She knew they'd have a fit if they found out; so she had to keep quiet about it, no matter how excited she was. Luckily she only had to wait a couple more days to wait.

Draco walked by the Gryffindor table that morning on his way to breakfast. Ginny looked up as she saw him coming. She smiled at him, forgetting that everyone was looking. He winked at her, pretended to drop something and dent down right next to her.

"One more day." He whispered to her. She laughed softly knowing that only they understood. He got up quickly and moved on to the Slytherin table.

"Oooooh, smooth one," Blaise said once Draco had taken his seat. "Like that wasn't perfectly obvious what you two were doing."

"What are you talking about? She and I are just friends." Draco said. But he couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh right just _friends_ I see: so you two going to Hogsmead together _isn't_ a date?"

"Wanna keep it down? And yes we're just friends." Draco insisted

"Ok, whatever."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny laughed out loud in the middle of the ThreeBroomsticks. "That's exactly him!" she squeeked holding back tears. "That's exactly Ron!"

"Ok ok how about this:

' I know everything in the world, and  
anything I say is right,  
you know that you are always wrong,  
even if you're not.  
Friends: who cares—  
what are they?  
'cuz books are all the friends I need,  
and you aren't a thought on my mind.' "

Ginny almost toppled over with laughter. "That is… the best… poem… I've ever… heard!" She gasped.

"Well, it's easy to make a poem up about suck freaks, like your friends." Draco said.

"Hey one of those _freaks _is my brother."

"That's exactly my point." Draco teased.

"hehe true, he can be a little bit freaky at times."

"Yeah? Ya think; just a little." Ginny took a drink of her butter beer and almost slammed it down on the table.

"You ok Gin?" Draco said when she started coughing. She just pointed toward the door at the group of people who had just walked in. "Oh crap." He looked up to se Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in the doorway looking around for an open table.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked looking for an exit.

"Ummm. Oh I know I'll go out first, make it seem as if I just finished with getting a drink. Then you can follow. Then we'll meet out front," She said getting up. "But don't leave too quickly, wait a minute or two, and if they talk to you, make fun of them like you normally would."

"Wait. Did you just give me permission to make fun of your brother?"

"Yes. But only so that you seem normal."

"Aren't I always?"

"Hehe; oh here they come, bye." she got up and walked away trying to look as normal as possible.

"Oh hey Ginny," Ron said when he spotted his sister. "Wanna get a drink?"

"No, I actually just finished one. Thanks anyway. See you guys later."

"Bye." They said. They watched her leave before finding seats.

"Awww, isn't that sad Hermione?" Ron said mockingly toward Draco.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Did that pug faced Parkinson leave you?" Hermione said as they sat at the table next to him.

"It must be hard having such an ugly disgusting girlfriend that no one likes." Harry said. The others laughed hard. So did Draco, but for a different reason.

"I dunno Weasley. Is it hard to being part of a family that is such a disgrace to the wizarding world?" He was going to have to apologize to Ginny later for that one. Ron immediately stood up ready to fight.

"What did you say?" He said fists clenched. Harry, and Hermione were already there to hold him back.

"Ron he's not worth it." Harry said.

"I'm not _wort_h it Potter? I'm worth much more than you."

"Oh please Malfoy, you must be insane if you think _you're _anything special," Hermione retorted. "Why don't you go find your revolting date and leave the rest of us alone?"

"But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun as insulting you three. Now would it Granger?" He got up and placed the money for the drinks on the table. "And you wouldn't be calling my date revolting if you knew who she was." He said under his breath. "Well, as _fun_ as this had been I'm afraid I have to be going."

"Awww so soon; well, don't hurry back." Hermione said with one more exasperated look toward Draco before turning back to Ron and Harry.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked when Draco finally came out.

"Sorry; you wouldn't imagine the fun your brother and friends have insulting me," Draco said. "I almost burst out laughing when they tried to insult the date I was with today."

"Hehe did they really?"

"Yeah, they thought that would _really _get to me."

"Ooooh I'm sorry if they offended you?" Ginny said.

She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It went away too quickly for Draco to even realize what had happened. All he knew was that he liked it. Ginny took a step back almost immediately after. Neither of them could speak for a moment.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." He said quickly.

"Oh umm… I thought… well… since my friends… being so mean and all… I thought I'd make it up to you." Ginny said struggling to find the right words.

"Riiight. Of course Ginny. Well thanks for the, compensation." Draco said putting his arm around her as they walked down the street. She laughed. She was secretly glad that he enjoyed it, as much as she had.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back was the most exciting one they'd had yet. They talked the entire way back. About everything possible. Draco couldn't stop thinking about the earlier kiss. He knew what he had to do; and he knew he had to do it now.

"Hey Ginny?" he said

"Yeah Draco."

"Umm… ok I'm just going to say it," He stuttered. "Ginny, I think you're beautiful. You're smart, funny, and well, amazing in pretty much every way.'"

"Awww Draco you're so sweet."

"It's true. Well anyway. Umm, Ginny… willyougooutwithme?" He asked quickly

"What?"

Draco sighed. "Will you go out with me?" He asked much slower this time.

"Oh." Was all that Ginny could say. She hadn't been expecting that. She looked right at him, his eyes were a calm grey. They were nice; his face was different as well. It wasn't so angry looking, and unhappy. It was, hopeful, and content at the same time.

There was a short pause for moment. The entire world seemed to stop, as if waiting in antisipation for Ginny's response. As if the world was hopeing she would say yes. Like it wanted them to be together. She looked out the window for a second before answering.

"Yes Draco, I will."

He didn't think he heard her at first. Once he got his head straight he did the first thing that popped into his head. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

When they broke apart the just looked at each other for a while. They didn't talk. They just sat and looked at each other, as if trying to find out about each other mentally. They sat for the rest of the ride in silence. By the time they pulled up at Hogwarts they were both smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll… see you later Draco." Ginny said once both of them had gotten out of the carriage.

"Yeah, see you." He said. And he kissed her softly before being wept away in the mass of students all pushing to get in.

Draco foundBlaise in the Slytherin common room. He walked in and sat down on the couch. He couldn't wait to tell Blaise all about his day. And about his new girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

**I found this poem the other day. It's a little cheesey but I thought it wasn't bad so here it is:**

**I have this boy whom I have known  
since almost we were born.  
And now I've grown to like him,  
But he seems so far away.  
As a friend he sees me clearly,  
But as a girlfriend I'm invisable  
Maybe we are just to close  
That we can't be much more.  
But maybe we there's a merical  
To bring the us both together  
And if ther is then maybe, my love  
will not be waisted after all**

**Isn't it sweet. so here is the most improtant part. the new chapter!!!! I loved writing this one. you can figure out why once you read it. read review and enjoy****

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Betrayed**

Ginny was the first one out of her History of Magic class, she ran down the staircase. People stepped aside to let her by. She ran all the way until she reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"_Emberaso_!" She gasped. She came to a quick halt in front of the painting.

"Well, someone sure is in a hurry." The portrait swung open to reveal the portrait hole behind it. She dashed through it, and looked around the common room, but she didn't see who she was looking for. She turned to Lavender Brown.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked.

"Oh, I think she'd in the Great Hal. Apparently we were too _loud_ for her to concentrate." She turned back to her conversation with Parvati. Ginny ran back out the hole and back down the stairs even before Lavender had started talking again.

She walked into the Great Hall and saw it was almost empty. She looked down the Gryffindor table until she found what she'd been looking for. At the very end of the table sat Hermione; with books and parchment all around her. Ginny ran down the table and flumped into the seat across from her.

"Oh hey Gin what's up?"

"Hermione I have to tell you something." She said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked closing her books to listen.

Ginny looked around to make sure no one was listening before answering. "Draco asked me out," She whispered. "On the last trip to Hogsmead."

"HE WHAT!!!" Hermione almost screamed.

"Shhhhh. I know, I couldn't believe it at first either, but he did."

"Why?"

"Uhhh I think it's because he likes me." Ginny retorted, what was so wrong with him liking her.

"I figured that, I meant well. He's Malfoy." Hermione looked around, now she was scared someone had heard.

"Well, we've been hanging out more and we've gotten to know each other," Ginny said. "But Hermione, you can't tell Ron," Ginny hissed her brother's name. "You know what he'd say. He'd flip out, and I don't need that."

"You can't just not tell him!" Hermione protested.

"I will, but I want to be the one to tell him. Hermione you _can't_ please! Ginny pleaded.

"Ok, I won't tell him, but you should."

"I will don't worry. Thank you Hermione." She got up to leave.

"Wait, one more question," Hermione said. "What did you say?"

"Yes!" Ginny whispered, then turned and rushed out of the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room that night after Quiditch practice. She'd stayed back to wash up. The room was unusually empty. She started to sit on the couch, when the silence was broken by a yell.

"GINERVA WEASLEY!!!!!" Her brother can storming down the stairs, his face was livid.

"Ron what the-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" He screamed at her.

"What are you talking a-"

"Why are you going out with Malfoy?" Ron said. He'd stopped yelling but was still speaking very loudly. Ginny froze. All the color in her face left her.

"I… I…" she couldn't talk.

"Well what could possibly posses you to go out with Malfoy, with such a disgusting, piece of filth!"

That had gone too far. "For your information _Ronald_ I'm very happy to be going out with him." Ginny said her anger rising.

"HAPPY? HAPPY? NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU GO OUT WITH HIM!"

"LET ME? I DON'T CARE IF YOU LET ME THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU; IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION MAKE." They were both yelling now.

"OH YES IT IS. YOU ARE MY SISTER!"

"THAT IS REDICULUS! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN NOT DATE!"

"MAYBE I CAN'T BUT MUM AND DAD CAN!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"WANNA BET? THERE IS NO WAY THEY ARE GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS. WHY ON EARTH WOULD A WEASLEY GO OUT WITH A MALFOY?!?"

"BECAUSE HE MAKES ME HAPPY!" Ginny screamed.

"So?" Ron said cooling down a little. "Ginny, he's been so mean to you, and me. He always insults our family. And he insults Harry and Hermione too."

"So, he's changed. He's not mean to me anymore; he's liked me for months now."

"Ginny he's only going to use you." Ron said.

"Use me? Are you kidding? He cared about me. You should be happy for me." Ginny said down on the couch.

"Why would I be happy that you're going out with Malfoy? I hate him everybody does."

"Well, that's too bad for you Ronald." Just then Harry came down the stairs to see what was going on.

"What's all the noise about? I could hear you upstairs."

"Ginny is going out with Malfoy." Ron hissed.

"WHAT!!!!" Harry said

"Ughhh, I'm not doing this again. Yes I'm going out with Draco, and I don't care what you say."

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Harry asked.

"Thank you. See Ginny, Harry's sane."

"BECAUSE I WANT TO. WHAT IS SOOO HARD ABOUT THAT THAT YOU TO DON'T GET! HONESTLY YOU TWO ARE SO THICK. I'M HAPPY, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. WHAT HE SAYS TO YOU SHOULDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" That got Ron mad again.

"GINNY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! NOBODY CARES IF YOUR HAPPY WITH MALFOY WE HATE HIM. WHAT ABOUT THAT DON'T _YOU_ GET. WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH HIM; SO THERE FOR YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO. END OF STORY.

"ARENT ALLOWED! I DON'T CARE IF I'M ALLOWED TO OR NOT, DRACO IS MY BOYFRIEND AND THAT'S TOO BAD FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! AND ANYWAY HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT US. I ONLY TOLD…"

"What's going on here?" Hermione had just walked in but as soon as she did she wished she hadn't

"HERMIONE!!!" Ginny yelled she knew immediately what had happened.

"Ginny I can explain." Hermione said but it was too late.

"Ok, explain to me how my brother knows when the only person I'd told so far was YOU!"

"I didn't mean to tell him, it sorta just slipped out. I really didn't mean to."

"Yeah right, you probably ran right up here after you found out and told him." Tears were coming to Ginny's eyes now.

"Ginny I'm so sorry-"

"I trusted you, you said you wouldn't tell. You promised. And now look what's happened. This is all your fault." Ginny ran out the portrait hole and headed down the stairs. She didn't care where she went but she had to get away from them.

As she ran she ran past Draco. Who was on his way to the library.

"Ginny wait." She turned around immediately glad to see Draco running toward her.

"He... he... he... ruined everything." She sobbed. He took her in his arm and held her, seeing how upset she was.

"Who Gin?" Draco asked.

"Ron. He found out about us, and he exploded in my face." She calmed down a little. Being held by Draco was helping greatly.

"Oh. Gin I'm so sorry. If I knew he'd be so mean about it."

"It's not your fault. It's Hermione's. I told her. I had to tell someone and she promised she wouldn't tell him. But she did." She put her head on his chest.

"It's ok now Ginny it's all over. It doesn't matter what they think." Draco said comfortingly.

"I know. But he made me feel so bad about this whole thing, like I was terrible person just for liking you. But I know that I'm not. You make me happy." They started to walk back up the stairs.

"Well all I know is that you're the most wonderful and beautiful girl I've ever met. And you'd better not ever let your brother or anyone make you think other wise."

"Thanks Draco," She sighed. "I really don't want to go back there tonight."

"Well, I'd offer to let you stay in the Slytherin house, but Snape might have an oil spill if he caught you." Draco said. Then he thought of something. "But I think that I know where you can sleep tonight, come on."

He led her to the Room of Requirements and hoped that the door would bee there. And sure enough, it was. He opened it to reveal a large bedroom that looked just like Ginny's room back at the Burrow.

Ginny smiled when she saw it. "This is perfect. Thanks Draco."

"You're welcome Gin. Sleep tight I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her good-night before heading back to his common room, he completely forgot about going to the library.

_Stupid git of a brother giving her such a hard time. Why'd he have to go and make her cry? And why did Granger have to break her promise? Well hopefully this will help her._

Ginny climbed into the identical bed. She grabbed all the blankets and made a sort of nest around herself. She slowly drifted off to sleep. A restful sleep that she could have thanks to her prince. And slowly, she forgot the fight with Ron a few hours ago.


	7. Chapter 7: Problem Presented

**Chapter 7: Problem Presented **

Ginny didn't talk to Ron, Harry, or Hermione the next morning. She was not going to forgive Hermione for her betrayal, at least not for a while. And, until Ron promised to cool down about her and Draco she wasn't going to talk to him either. She walked into the Great Hall, ignoring her former three friends and sat at the end of the table across from Collin Creavy. Someone poker her in the back. She turned around to see the bleach blond hottie who'd rescued her the night before.

"Hey babe. How'd you sleep?" He asked slipping across the benches next to her.

"Much better, once I changed location." She said loud enough for the others to hear. Hermione looked up at Ginny with a sad face, pleading without words to be forgiven. Something she wasn't going to get.

"How many people know?" Ginny asked dropping her voice just low enough for Draco to hear.

"I'm not sure actually. But I don't think we can keep it secret for much longer. But I'm not going to hide my feelings for you. Not from anyone." Draco said in a definite tone.

"I'm not hiding it either! You're too good for that." Ginny said quickly. Draco slipped his arm around her waist. They didn't notice that Ron and Harry had come up behind them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry said darkly to Draco as they came up. Ginny looked around quickly wondering who'd spoken, then scowled as her brother and Harry walked up. Draco, hearing Harry turned around, but didn't move.

"I'm sorry Potter, did you say something? I wasn't listening, but I guess you're used to people ignoring you." Draco said.

"Malfoy, get out of here." Ron ordered. Moving up next to where they were sitting.

"Why on earth would I leave when I'm enjoying sitting here? Especially the company" He said in an off hand tone.

"Fine don't move. Ginny, leave."

"You can't tell me what to do, if I want to sit here I will." Ginny said defiantly.

"Don't worry Gin, we can always move to the other room." Draco suggested. Harry and Ron froze. Ginny caught on to what he were doing and jumped right in.

"What?" She asked the frozen two. "Did you think I slept in the corridor last night? Draco found me another place to stay. It was wonderful." Ginny said suggesting the worst for them to think. And it worked; a look of horror crossed both of their faces.

"Ginny," Ron said barley over a whisper.

"Sorry Weasley, but we really must be going." Draco said, then took Ginny's hand and led her out of the hall. People looked up at them as the left and immediately started to whisper about it. Ron and Harry ran out of the Hall to follow them. Hermione was right behind them.

Draco and Ginny were waiting for them. They laughed at the success of their plan. They were ready for the others to follow them out. Draco kissed Ginny, just as Harry Ron and Hermione came running out. That stopped them in their tracks. Ron's face went livid with both anger and disgust.

After they broke apart Ginny turned around, to look at the statues who were staring at them. The smile left her face when she saw that Hermione had followed the two boys. Hermione looked away, not willing to meet Ginny's eyes. She turned and smiled at the expressions on the other two's faces.

"Honestly Weasley! Did you seriously think that your sister was that low that she would do something like that?" Draco accused.

"No of course not." Ron said

"Nice to know how you feel about me Ron." Ginny teased. She only meant a little of what she said. But she felt that they deserved it after what they put her through last night.

"No Ginny its not you we were worried about, it was him." Ron said pointing at Draco

"Me Weasley? Why would I do anything to hurt the girl I care about?" Draco asked.

"Do you really care about her? I didn't think you cared about anyone other than yourself." Hermione chimed in.

"You stay out of this Granger. You're the reason Ginny got yelled at last night. You're the one who ruined everything." Draco said. That quieted Hermione.

"Ok." Ginny calmed down. She might as well explain before this turned into a fight. "Draco and I were kidding. We didn't do anything bad last night. He took me to the Room of Requirements, and it turned into a bedroom for me because I didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor dormitories while you were there yelling your head off. That's all that happened, you can all calm down now." She let out a deep breath.

Just then, Draco got a surging pain in his arm. He knew without looking what that meant; and realized that he completely forgot about it when he asked Ginny out.

"But Ginny ," Harry started. "He's a Deatheater." Hermione looked up at that. She got an idea that could work to their advantage. Draco looked up too.

"No I'm not." He said trying not to pay attention to the pain in his arm. "I didn't go and join forces with my father and is precious master." Draco said it more to Ginny then to Harry. Hermione stepped in front of Draco and Ginny at that point.

"They're right." She said. Everyone stood gaping at her. "If they want to be together they can. We have no right to stop them. It's their choice." She looked hard at the boys. "So leave them alone. Got it?" They nodded meekly. Then she turned on her heel and walked off to class. They followed her, still confused by the sudden change of heart.

"What are you thinging Hermione?!" Ron burst out when they's left the other two.

"Don't you see? We know Malfoy's a Deatheather, if he goes out with Ginny, he can lead us right to Voldamort!" Hermione said pointedly. Harry beamed at her.

"Hermione that's brilliant! I'd kiss you, if I didn't think Ron would kill me." He said.

"Don't even think about it," Ron said. "But he's right that's pure genius." the kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, I rather liked it myself." She said smugly. They all laughed.

Draco walked Ginny to class after the other three headed off, happy to have them off their backs (for a while at least. Ron wasn't going to give up that easily.) They kissed good bye before anyone else got there. Then Draco headed back down. As soon as he was out of earshot he ran down the stairs. He had to deal with the pain in his arm.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_How could I have been so stupid? I forgot that stupid 'master' needed me for everything!!!! If father or 'Lord Moldy Butt' find out about Ginny they'll kill her. I won't let that happen. I'll just have to lie to them. They'll have to go through me to get to her. _

Once outside the Hogwarts grounds he jumped off his broom and apperated. He looked around. _Of course, we have to meet in this stupid old graveyard._ Soon others arrived as well. Voldamort stepped out into the clearing.

"You're late young Draco." He said in a hiss. (_Veery observant. How long did it take you to figure that out? Or did you need Wormtails help? ) _"I called you almost half an hour ago."

"I'm sorry my lord. I had to leave Hogwarts grounds in order to apprate." Draco said bowing his, not- so- sorry apology.

"You will do better to arrive sooner." Voldamort ordered.

"Yes my lord."

"Now; I called you here because I got some very disturbing news."

"Oh?" Draco said, nervous for the answer.

"Is it true that you have been going out with a certain, Ginny Weasley?" He asked smirking.

"I," He was trying to think up a lie quick enough. He hung his head. "Yes my lord."

"And why, might I ask who'd you go out with the friend of our lord's mortal enemy?" His father stepped out from the group of Deatheaters. Draco looked at the ground. Then he smiled to himself.

"Because _father,_" He said heatedly. "I thought it might be a good idea to get close to someone how could lead us to Harry Potter. That way, we can get to him easier." Draco said. He hated to say it, but it was the only thing he could think of to keep them from finding out.

"Is that so?" Luscious said skeptically.

"Do you think I would betray the Dark Lord father?" His father didn't say anything, he just glared at Draco.

"Stop this Luscious. Obviously Draco is on my side and has devised a well thought-out plan to get Harry Potter in my grasp," He turned to Draco. "Continue your deception of the Weasley girl, and keep your goal in the front of your mind. Now go." Then he turned away from him. Draco turned to leave and apperate but someone grabbed his arm. His father turned him around.

"It is not wise to lie to the Dark Lord Draco." Luscious hissed.

"That would be the case, except for the fact that, I'm not lying." Draco said wrenching his arm free from his father's grasp.

"Do not think that you can fool me Draco. You-"

"Luscious!" Voldamort yelled. "Do you really think that I am that dumb as to not realize weather or not he is lying to me?" that shut him up.

"No, no, of course not my lord I only-"

"Good. Don't _ever_ think other wise." He interrupted again.

"Yes my lord."

_'Yes my lord'. Pathetic. Oh well, at least 'Lord Idiot' over there didn't see right through my plan. Ginny's safe, and so is our relationship. It worked, for now. _

Draco apperated back to where he'd left hid broomstick outside the Hogwarts grounds, and flew back to class. luckily he had potions, so he didn't have to explain why he was late to Snape. He did however, forget something very important. The Dark Lord was a very talented _Lagilimens_, and was reading his mind the entire time.

"That stupid boy. Did he really think he could fool me? He will lead me to Potter even if he does not intend to. All he's done is given me another reason to kill, Ms. Ginny Weasley. He will be the demise of the one he holds dear. He will learn what happens to those who cross Lord Voldamort. He will pay."


	8. Chapter 8: Perfect Day

**Hey!!!! sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've needed to be inspired. Now I have;  
So, now i can write this chapter, so here it is. i love this chapter and couldn't wait to write it. so i hope you all like it. **

**oh by the way: when you ask someone to a dance, be prepared for a "no thanks." but dont let it bring you down, just keep your head up and dance your butt off at the dance. so this chapter is dedicated to my friend. maybe more.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Perfect Day**

Draco wasn't worried. Why should he be? Voldamort didn't expect a thing; he could continue going out with Ginny and she was safe from harm. That was the most important thing. As long as Voldamort didn't try to hurt Ginny, everything was fine. But Draco wasn't even really thinking about Voldamort at the moment. All he could think of was his date with Ginny the next day. It was going to be great.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny woke up early that morning. She was to excited to sleep. She and Draco were spending the entire day together, without any interruptions. She got dressed and went down to the common room. She finished the long essay Professor Snape had assigned from the night before. She waited on the couch once she'd finished.

She looked up at the clock, 8:00; she jumped up and dashed through the portrait hole and down the stair case. She slowed down as she reached the last step and walked towards the front door.

Draco was waiting for her; he'd gotten up at 5:00 just to get ready. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming closer. Ginny walked around the corner wearing a t-shirt, mini skirt, and flip-flops. _She looks hot!_ Draco thought. She walked up to him, kissing him as he got there.

"Ready?" he asked after they broke apart. She nodded and took his hand.

Their morning was quiet and interrupted. They sat under the large oak tree, talking softly. Draco had gotten some food from the kitchen, but neither of them was hungry.

"So, what do you want to today?" Draco asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't care anything really."

"Well today is your day, so it's completely up to you."

They ended up walking over the quiditch field and flying around for a while; each of them showing off to the other as much as possible. After they touched down they walked over to the tree and sat on the blanket. They spent the rest of the morning resting under the shade of the tree.

Ginny got up after a few minutes and walked behind the tree.

"Dracoo. Dracooooo." She sang. Draco opened his eyes and looked around for Ginny

"Ginny? Where's you go?" he looked around the tree, but Ginny had already moved so he couldn't see her. "Oh ok, you want to play like that do you?" Draco took out his wand smiling evilly to himself.

"You won't find me." Ginny whispered as she ran behind another tree; trying not to be seen as she ran. Draco saw a wisp of red running across the lawn. She was fast he had to admit.

"Accio Ginny." He whispered and pointed his wand toward where Ginny was hiding. He turned to find Ginny sitting in a lump on the ground next to him.

"Hey, no fair!" She said.

"Sorry love, but you said nothing about being fair." Draco extended his hand to help her up. She took it wrapping her arms around his neck as he came up.

"Well I guess I can forgive you." She kissed him and ran back to the blanket. Draco laughed following. They flumped down on the blanket and talked while they ate lunch.

"I should be preparing for my apperation test…oh well" Ginny said, and popped a strawberry into her mouth

They sat at the side of the lake looking out at the sparkling water.

"Draco?" Ginny said.

"Yeah Gin."

"What are we gonna do if we stay together through June? I mean, this is your last year, but I've still got one more." Ginny put her head on his shoulder.

"Well" he said "I'll graduate, and probably get a job. I'll visit you on weekends and when you go to Hogsmead."

"But if you have a job you might not be able to see me on weekends." Ginny said.

"I'll go to Hogsmead; we'll meet up there and spend the whole day with each other. And (if we're still together by then) we'll spend Christmas together."

"And after that?" She asked "I mean (if we're still together) what's going to happen?"

"Hmm, I dunno. I never thought about it. Why do you ash?" Ginny got up and looked out at the lake.

"Just thinking. I guess it's because you're the first guy I've been with for more than like a month." Ginny turned around to face Draco; she had a small smile on her face, it was almost sad.

Her hair fell over her shoulders, the sunlight shined on it making it glow slightly. Her t-shirt and mini skirt fit her well and went perfectly with her flaming red hair.

"You've been thinking a lot about this haven't you?" Draco said. He got up and stood next to her.

"I guess. I think it's because I never realized what it would it would be like to be in a relationship with someone who wasn't going to be here next year. But going out with you has made me think about it." He looked at her. He knew how much she meant to him, but he never realized just what he meant to her.

"Draco," Ginny said as they walked back to the castle a few hours later. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"For today. It was… perfect."

Draco walked back to the stair case.

"See you at dinner." She said, and with that she kissed him and walked back up the stair case.

Draco was so happy with the day, he didn't even think about his meeting with Voldamort the night before. He didn't think about anything, except how amazing the day was. Nothing was going to bring either of them down. (Or so they thought.)


End file.
